Du sa att du skulle stå vid min sida
by Gigglefeather
Summary: En helt ny berättelse med inspiration från Twilight.


**Du sa att du skulle stå vid min sida.**

_Vart skulle jag annars vara_? Var ditt svar på min oroliga fråga om du skulle stå för evigt vid min sida.

Den meningen sårar mig mest, just de orden plågar mig genom dagar som nätter. Tanken av att veta att jag, om jag spelat mina kort rätt. Kunnat vara den lyckligaste tjejen i världen om jag inte låtit dig gå.

En månad tog det för ordet _oss_ till att bli_ de_. Det tog en månad efter meningen "vart skulle jag annars vara" för dig att tröttna och springa iväg. En månad förändrade mitt paradis till ett helvete utan dig.

Jag var ny, känslan av att ta första steget in i skolan hade spökat i mina drömmar i en vecka. Tanken av blickarna från ansikten jag aldrig sätt förut hemsökte mig. Hur skulle jag klara mig på ett ställe som Forks? Det var klassats som det regnigaste, kallaste stället i hela Amerika och här var jag placerad av min mamma för hon tyckte jag behövde "spendera lite tid med pappa". Problemet var inte att jag var tvungen att bo med min far utan problemet var mig själv. Jag var inte bra på att ta kontakt med nya människor? Jag var tillbakadragen och valde mina ord noggrant, så varför skulle någon människa i hela Forks vilja vara med mig?

Hemma i Phoenix, Arizona var jag trygg. Jag hade vänner som förstod mig. De brydde sig inte om min vaksamhet eller att jag ibland föredrog att vara ensam en fredagskväll. De förstod sig på mig och ingen annan i världen skulle känna mig bättre än de och min mamma hade jag intalat mig själv. Men det måste vart en utav de största lögnerna jag trott på.

Jag slöt ögonen och tog steget jag så länge vart rädd för att ta. Jag öppnar ögonen försiktigt och möttes direkt av synen utav dig. Precis som jag trott sprang folk åt alla håll men för dig verkade tiden gå i slowmotion. Det var som att alla runt omkring dig var så stressade så de stressade nog för dig med. Med din bekymmer lösa blick gick du i din egna tack fram till ditt skåp och slog in koden. Det är det första minnet av dig jag hann spara innan Mick hoppade fram, med ett ryck kändes det som att jag var nere på jorden igen.

Efter det var jag fast, inte bara med tanken om dig utan också i Micks gäng. Oroandet över att inte kunna umgås med någon hade vart slöseri med tid, redan efter första steget hade Mike inkluderat in mig och jag var glatt välkommen.

Det var inte svårt att hänga med i skolan, varken i undervisningen eller i snacket. Forks var litet så allt som hände på morgonen visste alla redan innan lunch, så det var inte svårt att undkomma snacket om dig. Ryktena gick om att du tillsammans med dina syskon satt ihop och ingen lyckats få dig på fall. Det sades att du var "egen" ingen var bra nog för dig och du socialiserade dig inte mer än nödvändigt.

Det var ingen tvekan om att tjejer försökt med sina bästa knep men inget hade fungerat så alla sa detsamma: det är inte värt det, tiden du lägger ner kommer du aldrig få tillbaks, det är lönlöst.

Nu i efterhand tror jag de varningarna blev min morot, min tillbakadragenhet kan lura en ibland för när någon säger till mig att något inte är möjligt är jag oftast den första som bevisar att de har fel. Den här gången bevisade jag hela skolan att de hade fel, ingen var bra nog för dig för du hade inte träffat mig än.

Nu var det inte längre du och dina syskon utan nu var det du och jag, när någon nämnde ditt namn var jag alltid nästa namn som kom upp. Det var inte längre bara Edward, nu var det Edward och Bella. Vi hade blivit det största diskussionsämnet Forks haft på länge. Det var inte en dag av snack, inte heller en vecka utan det tog minst en termin för folk att vänja sig av vår tillvaro tillsammans. Du satt inte längre själv med dina syskon utan nu satt du med mig vid Micks gäng och din närhet skrämde de lite. Skolan förstod inte vad som hänt, hur kunde killen som aldrig sagt ett ord till någon förutom sina närmaste helt plötsligt se ut att kunna hoppa framför ett tåg för den nya tjejen?

Det var många som sa att du såg på mig som något du var tvungen att skydda, som att jag var det dyraste smycket någon ärvt i årtal och vakade över med sitt liv. Jag trodde på det. Jag litade på deras ord eftersom du så många gånger sagt att du älskade mig och skulle gör allt för att få fortsätta vara vid min sida. Jag hade fel när jag trott att min mamma och mina vänner hemma i Phoenix skulle vara de som kände mig bäst. Du var den som på så kort tid kunde mig utantill, jag var en öppen bok för dig, precis som om du levt i hundratals år och lärt dig varenda människotyp.

Jag kände mig odödligt, med dig vid min sida kunde jag göra vad som helst, för första gången i mitt liv kändes det som att jag levde på riktigt. Mamma brukar säga att det var kärlek, att känslan om att man lever på riktigt kommer ifrån ett helt hjärta som bultar. Men när det är över är det en del av hjärtat som saknas som till slut växer igen med hjälp av styrka och lärdom. Hon brukar säga att man ska tänka på kärlek som ett oöppnat paket på julafton, spänningen som sprider sig i kroppen när man ser sitt namn på ett paket och nyfikenheten som sätter ett leende på ens läppar. Hon menar på, att bakom varje paket finns en tanke, samma sak med kärleken. Bakom varje kärlek finns det en tanke om att man ska lära sig, bli starkare så man växer upp tillräckligt mycket så att man är redo när man hittar den rätta man tillslut siter ihop med och älskar resten av sitt liv.

"Vart skulle jag annars vara" är meningen jag vaknar upp till och somnar till. Jag känner mig inte längre odödlig för du står inte vid min sida, men jag vet att jag lever. Du lämnade mig med ett hål i mitt bultande hjärta utan en förklaring du försvann bara med biten och vände dig aldrig om. Jag tänker mig en julaftons morgon när man var liten, när man vaknade och sprang ut ur rummet fort för att springa till granen och läsa på alla paket. Men när jag tänker på dig är du besvikelsen som jag får när jag inser att inget paket har mitt namn på sig. Du har tagit en stor del av mig och kastat iväg den utan besvär, att ord som för evig inte betyder något för dig har sårat mig för alltid.

Men jag vill tacka dig Edward för att jag fått lära mig något jag inte visste förut, att vara kär är något alla kan göra men när det kommer till att älska är det få som klarar av det.


End file.
